inuyasha,kagome,kikyo,sesshomaru
by HomicidaLChocoLate
Summary: kikyo and kagome are best friends..both are in love with inuyasha,inuyasha in love with kagome,kagome hurt becoz inu used kikyo to get kagome's attention,when sesshomaru comforts kagome,she developed love within him,but kagome is still inluv wid inuyasha
1. friendship or love?

Hello to all! As you all can see this is my 3rd fanfic! Yay! Anywayz…here's the story….

Kagome has everything…..house…family….money…grades….as well as boys… kikyo too has almost everything…she can have as much boys she wants...she has a good family…sort of.. a well built house...maybe…and money? Oh what the heck… anyways, both of them we're good looking…and most of all…they we're best friends… but even though they we're best friends… they still compete with their stuffs as well as boyfriends….their other friends already notices this but they always both deny about it….

When the day comes…they we're both in love with the same dude…inuyasha…inuyasha was attractive and very sweet…umm…for the both of them that is… however… inuyasha was in love with kagome and kagome felt the same way about inuyasha..and so…after confessing their feelings towards each other… they we're made as a couple..however, kikyo…has mixed feelings…whether she needed to be happy for her best friend..who acted like a sister to her…or..be jealous…

After that…or maybe after 2 months… kagome and inuyasha broke up…as you can see… inuyasha was a playboy as well as a babe magnet even before he and kagome we're a couple… but he never knew that he could be truly in love with someone…

After 5 yrs. Kagome and kikyo are still best of friends…they're now in their 3rd year of their college…both of their parents bought a house or maybe suite for them..seeing that the both of them we're responsible enough to live on their own…also…one of the reasons that inuyasha ang kagome broke up 5 yrs. Ago is becoz of inuyasha's parents…he was sent to states… afert 5 yrs again…he was sent back to where he comes from..that is his hometown….this is when fate has something planned for them…

AT THE AIRPORT

"damn… it's so hot…" groaned kikyo as she reached up from her purse to get a handkerchief….

"where is she? She better not be late….or…maybe im just early.." when suddenly she saw inuyasha… she gasped! But then her face slowly changed into a smirk…she still wanted him…yup…for 5 yrs.. she still can't forget about him…damn love….

"hey kikyo..!" when someone suddenly called out her name from the crowd…her concentration broke out…

"hi there…how was states?" kikyo asked her friend…

"states was awesome..!" panted kagome… as she hugged her friend…

"hey why don't we continue chatting at out very own suite?" said kikyo as she tried to forget about inuyasha just then…

AT THEIR SUITE

"So…about your vacation…umm…have you seen…uhh..someone special while you were there..? you know…" kikyo asked her friend..she felt tense..she felt like she's gonna blow up if kagome says… " damn right I did…I saw inuyasha…and we like got back…and he told me to have sex with him and we did…"

She felt like she's going to faint….but gladly … kagome said no…she said she was just having fun with her new pet…ishka… and of course…chatting on her pc with kikyo..

"Oh… ok then… anywayz, next week is like gonna be torture time"… said kikyo...She really wanted to change the subject after asking that stupid question…

"Torture?" kagome paused in thought for a moment… "Ohhhh… that torture…yeahh…its school time again…ughh…studying…" said kagome in disgust... "But I hope I meet someone cute..." she said cheerfully… "Err…right…" said kikyo…scared to think that someone will be inuyasha…kikyo bit her lip after that she went into the kitchen to get some popcorn while kagome turned on the TV and skimmed through the CD rack…

"Hey kikyo...!" shouted kagome from the living room…

"What?" replied kikyo…

"What movie do ya like to watch?

"I dunno…how about pirates of the Caribbean? Orlando is such a hunk...!"

"Hey! Don't forget about Johnny Depp..!"

"Dang right I won't..!"

AFTER THE MOVIE…OR MAYBE AFTER A WEEK. CLASSES ARE GONNA START IN ABOUT 2 HOURS…

"Hey kagome..! Wake up already or you're gonna be late for school" kikyo shouted…

"Im up already…!" kagome replied…

AFTER BREAKFAST, BOTH GOT ON THE BUS WHEN SUDDENLY THEY SAW….


	2. no one can control destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… (Hides at corner)…

**Continuation:**

INUYASHA!!!!!! Both were staring at him with mouths gapped down…

"Inuyasha?" said kagome in a whisper kind of a way…she was still in love with the dude okay?? Just don't try to argue with her… hehehe…

"Kagome…?" inuyasha said in a calm manner. Trying hard not to rip her clothes and rape her inside the bus……

Kikyo was so out of place at that time… she felt an intense time being paused for about how many hours… when the truth was only for about 5 seconds…

Kagome and Inuyasha's stare was broken out from concentration when other students began a rampage inside the bus…students were fighting for seats… other's were just being lazy standing at the middle of the bus but was immediately pushed off by other students… they were a nuisance of space…

Kikyo pulled kagome from the rampage saving her a seat… she can still feel the tense kagome felt a moment ago… disappointed, kikyo just stared sadly outside the window… staring at the houses passing by as the bus continuously drives…kagome's mind on the other hand, was still preoccupied by the thought of inuyasha…part of her was nervous knowing that inuyasha will be studying at the same school she was enrolled in but another part of her was very excited and glad…kagome shook her head and tried to forget about inuyasha…

Inuyasha was stunned to see his sweetheart again… but was interrupted by miroku's finger snapping in front of his stunned and idiot kinda looking face…

"Hey what's up?" asked his best friend with a baffled face…

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just ahhmm…"

"Hey did you know that I just fucked up with your ex yesterday? ...What was her name again?? Oh yeah...kagome??" Miroku said in a serious manner…

"WHAT???" Inuyasha shouted causing all the students to look at him like he was some new freak or something…but all turned their heads at some group of girls giggling coz of Miroku and inuyasha…must be a new fan club for all hotties they guessed and whispered at each other…then looked back…

"Phew" panted Miroku…

"What do you mean that you fucked up with her yesterday Miroku??" asked inuyasha angrily…

"Wha...ohh…"said Miroku…eyeing inuyasha with a suspicious look…

"What??" said inuyasha angrily…feeling uncomfortable coz of miroku's stare…

"You're still in love with kagome…am I right lover boy?" said Miroku in a girly tone…

Teasing inuyasha about kagome was more like a hobby for him…Miroku already knew that kagome was enrolled at that school and kept it as a secret from inuyasha…

"What gave you that kind of an idea you dirt bag?" said inuyasha angrily but was blushing like hell…

"Oh nothing…you know me…" Miroku started again the death stare…

"Ya right…that was over about 5 years ago, okay?? Besides..." said inuyasha while turning his head away from Miroku… "She might be in love with somebody else…"

Miroku just sighed and also turned his head away from inuyasha but his attention was caught by a pretty, cute and attractive girl…the girl was seated just beside them…looking inside her purse for something…miroku opened his mouth to say something to her but then later got a frown on his face as a good-looking demon was mingling with her…the girl just blushed and mingle with the demon too…the demon was actually a wolf demon… his hair was tied up in a pony-tail…miroku sighed again and turned his head to inuyasha who was staring blankly outside the window…he wanted to tease him again about kagome but the bus suddenly stopped…causing all of the students to lean forward…badly.. and get this…the driver of that bus was a prisoner who was released about a month…his stinky smell and awesome body tattoos were like something…you can say that guy was wasted…

"Hey kagome we're here…" said kikyo…trying her best to let kagome forget about what happened a moment ago…

"That's great…let's go then…" kagome also trying her best to let kikyo forget about inuyasha too…you see…she already knew that kikyo was in love with inuyasha…they had this confession game with kikyo about 5 yrs. Ago…but she already accepted this…

Kikyo and kagome hurriedly walked away from the bus and reached the cafeteria to meet their friend sango…

Sango was also like a sister to them…sango wanted to live in with kikyo and kagome but sadly her parents didn't allow her…

"Hey sango…" panted kikyo as she hugged her friend…

"Hey…what about me??" kagome said in a puppy pout face…

"Get in here kagzz…" said Sango as she hugged them both…

"Hey…" three girls looked around and saw koga behind them with open arms…

"..?.."

"I think he wants a hug…" whispered kikyo…

"Ohhhh….we knew that..." said kagome and Sango with a nervous laugh…

All four gave themselves a big group hugs as their group was whole again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bhea: Soooo…what do you think?? I won't continue unless…..5 more reviewzz!!

Nyahahahaha… I know… im evil…

Inuyasha: what ever… when am I gonna meet with kagome????

Sesshomaru: foolish hanyou…I should be the one who needs to ask that question…

Inuyasha: shut your pie hole!! You haven't even appeared in the fic yet… dipshit…

Sesshomaru: …………………

Inuyasha: what? Cat caught your tongue…??

Miroku: actually…inuyasha….sesshy doesn't want to talk back since Bhea is behind you

With some stuff….

Inuyasha: stuff??

(Turns black…torture sounds starts)

Koga: hey there… (With lights) Bhea's too busy torturing inuyasha… so I'll be the one

Who will be announcing the ending of this chapter…so CHAO!! And plz don't

Forget to review…


	3. the meeting

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey there… sorry that I have to put this up here…you see…I deleted my other 2 stories…and yeah…gankutsuou was kinda boring…in my story that is… anyways… on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… (Gives a stupid look and then cries)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONTINUATION:

Sango, kikyo, kagome and koga talked for a bit when suddenly the school bell rang…Students scattered like roaches not wanting to be late for their classes.

Kagome bumped into another student causing her book to fly over but then was caught by a tall guy with silver hair; his golden orbs were sexy like hell… (Ya…guess who it is!!!) Kagome, on the other hand, didn't saw the dude's face but was aware of his silver hair; she thought it was Inuyasha which caused her to panic. She quickly picked up her book and ran towards Sango who was gesturing her that the teacher was behind her.

"Huh?" kagome just shot Sango a baffled face, while sango just slapped her face with her hand.

"Ms. Higurashi" a cold voice ascended to her ears which cause her spine to shiver like ice. Kagome gulped and faced the teacher. The teacher cocked a brow at her shaking face.

"Silky wavy black hair, a full suite, an awesome perfume, and those brown eyes which are starting to melt my mind, dang! This one's different from the others!!" Kagome thought as she stared at him.

"Ms. Higurashi, the bell has already rung, aren't you going to class?"

"Wha..?? OH!" Kagome shook her head like crazy; she noticed she was starting to drool, nahh, she wasn't really drooling; her mouth was just dropped down heavily.

"Oh...I'll be going now sir." Kagome smiled

"Good, I'll see you in class" Mr. Onigumo smiled back

"Goodbye then" Kagome was blushing like hell now and was aroused because of his scent. He walked past her as his scent indulged her surroundings. Her concentration broke out when sango grabbed her by the arm and ran inside to their classroom.

"OMG!!! Sango that new teacher is soo hoooot!" Kagome wailed loudly at her friend

"Oh you mean Mr. Onigumo?" Sango asked as she powdered her cheek

"Mr. Onigumo??" kagome just drifted away while kikyo just stared at her. She felt glad that kagome forgot about inuyasha. The teacher went inside quietly, unnoticed by her students, she cocked a brow, she slammed the door causing all her students to behave and sit properly.

"Good…" the teacher, named kagura was drop-dead gorgeous, but was also drop-dead strict and flirty with the other teachers. She has this expression on her face that tells the students "hey, I know that you think im drop-dead gorgeous and all, but I'll rape you if you misbehave in my class"

"So…I can see that we have some new faces around here…" she said lustfully while staring at inuyasha, koga, miroku and some other guys, but what attracted her most is the other guy beside koga, he was very tall for a junior student, his silver hair and erect body made her arouse, his golden eyes and magenta stripes are too sexy to handle..(Again, guess who…)

"Since it's the first day of class, I really don't want to sermon any lessons..." she said in a puppy pout face..."

"And besides, I want to know more about the new students…" she grinned…

"All new students has to introduce their selves so that lil' ol' me can know more about your traits…" she flirtatiously said. "We'll start with the first row" she said while sitting down beside inuyasha.

FIRST STUDENT: "Hi…my name's shinobu…and im like popular…and I like too aahh..." she paused for a moment of thought "oh yeah….i like to date and meet cute guys" shinobu giggled and looked at the silvered hair dude. "That's all...Ohh...And call me at this number" she wrote her number on the board, and her number was "555-I-CALLED-THIS-NUMBER-BECAUSE-IM-A-CUTE-GUY-AND-I-WANT-TO-DATE-SHINOBU…

SECOND STUDENT: hey…my name's miroku…and yeah I know…im hot…

THIRD STUDENT: "Hey…my name's inuyasha and no…I'm not going to date anyone right now…" when inuyasha said this, the girls including kikyo, got frowns on their faces. Kagome just stared outside the window, pretending that she's not listening but she really was.

FOURTH STUDENT: (SIGHS) "greetings" (girls giggling) "my name is sesshomaru" (walks out and sits back at his desk)

And so other students followed, introducing their selves…after the last guy introduced himself, the bell rang, "ahhh the bell" they thought, it was music to their ears.

(OOF) "Oops sorry" kagome apologized as she accidentally bumped into a student.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, not you, I apologize" his cold voice clanged into her ears, his voice is much colder than Mr. Onigumo's voice, she thought.

"No actually…" she faced him to apologize to again but he vanished into thin air..

"Wow..." her mouth formed an "O" shaped…

"Kagome…what are you doing over there, get your major-butt out here…" koga shouted at her, but not that scary kind of shout, you know, the calm and descent shout, you don't want to let him lose one of his best friends, right? RIGHT!

"Huh? Oh coming..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bhea: (sighs)

Kagome: What's wrong?

Bhea: ohh nothing… it's just that nobody reviewed…I mean…I got this 2 reviews but I'm not contented… (Sniffs)

Sango: oh you'll get over it…

Inuyasha: yeah…why did you have to make reviews so darn important, I mean, they are stupid, sometimes annoying, and they don't feed you…

Bhea: what did you say? (Veins popped out on head and has a flame background)

Inuyasha: I said, they're stupid, practically annoying and they don't feed you…

Kagome/Sango: (sighs) his dead…again…

(Turns black)

Kagome/sango: (with lights) huh? No sounds? What da…OMG!!!!!

Miroku: hey there… kagome and sango are too shocked to say something and uhh inuyasha and bhea are uhh... what do you think their doing? Review it!! SAYUNARA!!

Sesshomaru: (smirks)


End file.
